Set-Top Boxes (STBs) are used for selecting among channels on a network, such as, for example, a cable television network (e.g., an optical fiber network), to enable content transmitted on those channels to be displayed on display devices (e.g., televisions) connected to the STBs. The STB user may use a remote device to switch channels on the STB, or to provide input for controlling other functions on the STB. The remote device may be used, for example, for controlling the STB's digital video recorder (DVR), for accessing a digital television programming guide, or for turning on or off specific settings on the STBs (e.g., turning on closed captioning, setting display width, etc.). The STB's DVR may include functionality for scheduling the recording of a television program or a series of television programming. For example, the STB's DVR may permit a device user to schedule the weekly recording of the episodes of each of the user's preferred television series.
Some devices, such as STBs and home media servers, support mobility streaming to mobile devices. Transcoders in such devices are used in transcoding content from an existing format that may be suitable for presentation on a television into a format that may be more suitable for presentation on the mobile devices.